Biology Homework
by Olofa
Summary: Elsanna, modern!au, college!au. Started as a drabble, based on the prompt, "I swear, we were just studying biology! Yep, that's it…studying biology." Rated M for extreme sexytiem. Kind of a crossover now, with Maleficent and Aurora appearing. And Belle. And...
1. Biology Homework

" _Oh my gosh! Elsa!_ " said Snow as she entered their dorm room. "That's your sister! And…you're gay? What the _heck?_ And…is that your _sister?_ "

Panicked, Anna slammed her legs shut, clamping her thighs together. It didn't occur to her in the moment that she was trapping her sister's hand inside her pussy.

In that same instant, Elsa cursed herself. _Why couldn't I take two seconds to lock the door? Why did I have to hug Anna from behind, and pull her onto my lap? Why did I have to swivel the chair so we were facing the door?_ (Because she didn't want to face the window, but that didn't occur to her at the time.) _Why does she have to be so sexy and beautiful? And why the fuck in the first place did Anna_ _ **have**_ _to tell me she wasn't wearing panties under her skirt?_

Anna's eyes were wide with fear, Elsa's face blank with shock, but Snow couldn't help staring at Anna's lap, Elsa's hand half-draped by Anna's skirt. Even so, she still saw the image she glimpsed as she opened the door: the strip of red hair above Anna's pussy, two of Elsa's fingers buried inside and working steadily, Elsa's other arm around Anna's waist with her hand cupping Anna's breast, Anna gripping the arms of the office chair, her head back and eyes closed, a hot blush spreading from her cheeks down to the exposed skin above the scoop neckline of her top.

Anna was the first to break the three-way paralysis. "I swear, we were just studying biology! Yep, that's it…studying biology."

Snow's eyes darted from Elsa's face to Anna's and back again. "But…what are you doing? Biology? And isn't that your sister?"

With utter _sang-froid_ Elsa said, "Anna, this is my roommate Snowdrop Margaret White. Snow, this is my sister Anna." Anna leaned forward and extended a hand. By force of habit Snow shook hands, even as Elsa's hands remained on Anna's breast and pussy. "And yes, before you entered _without knocking_ , we were studying biology."

Snow, all evidence to the contrary, believed herself at least reasonably worldly. "Really? That's what you were doing?" she said, using the portion of her brain that wasn't locked in a loop of _sister sister sister sister gay sister sister lesbian sister sister sister_

"Of course. I'm studying the composition of female vaginal lubrication. It's really very complex, and not nearly as well understood as it should be." Snow made an _eep_ sound as Elsa continued. "In particular, I'm interested in the function of the Skene's gland. It's homologous to the male prostate gland, and is reportedly the source of the somewhat-controversial 'female ejaculate.' Generally produced by the stimulation of the equally-controversial G-spot."

"But…your arm. Your hand," said Snow, indicating Elsa's hand cupping Anna's breast, Anna's still-erect nipples visible through the thin material of her top. "You're, um, hugging her."

"What, and risk her falling off?"

"But why is she in your lap?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't want us to do this in my bed, would you? That'd be weird."

Snow took a deep breath. "But _she's your sister!_ "

"I couldn't very well do this with a stranger, now, could I? What would you say if I asked you to provide a sample like this?"

Snow pictured herself in Elsa's lap, Elsa's left hand massaging her nipple, Elsa's right hand buried inside her. Her ass pressed into the warmth of Elsa's lap, Elsa's breasts against her back…

"I think you broke her," Anna whispered to Elsa.

"Snow. Snow!" Elsa waited for Snow's brain to reboot. "I'd like to _try_ to get back to collecting my samples, _if_ you don't mind." Staring defiantly at her roommate, Elsa resumed making her fingers squirm inside Anna's vagina, her other hand massaging Anna's breast, her fingers scissoring on the nipple that poked between them. She cleared her throat meaningfully, as Anna tried her very best to look professional and not moan.

Snow shook her head vigorously. "Elsa. You are doing sex things. You are having. Sex. With. Your sister. In front of me!"

"Sex? With my sister? Ew, that's sick. I don't know how you could even suggest that," said Elsa, as Anna's eyes drifted closed and her hips began to slowly rock, her breath hissing out her dilated nostrils.

"I – "

"And now, thanks to you, I don't know how long it's going to take me to do this. I might be trying to collect a sample all evening. So if you could do me a very great favour and give us some privacy? If you please?" Elsa raised a meaningful eyebrow.

"I, um, sorry." Snow left the room, closing the door behind her.

She opened the door again. "But why couldn't you use your own – "

"Comparative samples."

Snow left. After a long pause, she poked her head in. "But why couldn't she – "

"Doing. Biology," growled Anna. " _Get. Out._ "


	2. Faculty Advisor

Elsa stood in front of the office door. _Knock, or open?_ She smoothed her jeans. The chair of the university's Ethics Committee had asked to see her, and she was so nervous she wasn't sure she remembered how to work a door.

She took a deep breath and composed herself. "Refuge in audacity" had worked on Snow, it was sure to work here. Right? She grasped the door handle firmly and let herself into the office.

It was a hell of an office. Most of the professors' and TA's offices she'd seen were closet-sized and jam-packed with books and papers. This one was modest by corporate standards but spacious for a university. It was in one of the older buildings on campus, and came complete with real architecture and an actual window. One that didn't look out on a parking lot. Even the door was solid wood, not the steel or hollow-core Elsa was used to. There were books and papers, of course, but they were neatly organized and on actual shelves rather than messy piles. It wasn't a shared office; there was only one dark wood desk. Behind that desk was a high-backed leather chair. In that chair was a regal woman in a tailored jacket and blouse.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Maleficent?"

She pretended to refer to her notes. "Elsa DeWinter. Do sit down." Her smile was devoid of warmth, but dazzlingly beautiful nonetheless.

Elsa sat on the available chair, a sturdy straight-backed wooden model that was probably as old as the building. "May I ask why you called me here, Professor?"

"Oh please, Ms. DeWinter—may I call you Elsa?" purred Maleficent. Elsa nodded her assent. "Elsa, this is a friendly chat. An informal advisory. No need to be so formal. You don't have to call me _Professor_." She set her papers to one side. " _Ma'am_ will do."

"Yes, ma'am," said Elsa without meaning to.

"I spoke to your roommate recently. She was quite agitated."

"I'm very sorry. I would never mean to do anything to make her offended or angry."

Maleficent touched the end of her pen to her deep red lips. "You know, she never actually said she was unhappy. But she was definitely...agitated. Make of that what you will." She set down the pen. "I hear from your roommate that you've been experimenting on human subjects." It was a serious charge, but Maleficent's expression was calm and faintly amused.

"Experimenting?" Elsa tried to pass it off as mild curiosity, but she was genuinely uncertain. _Experimenting?_

Maleficent steepled her fingers. "I believe she said you were 'gathering samples.' "

"Oh. I didn't really think of it as an experiment, as such," said Elsa.

Maleficent leaned forward and flashed another brilliant white smile. "Because you already knew what would come."

Elsa frowned. _Did she say_ _'come' or..._ _?_

Maleficent continued. "Let's say 'working' with human subjects, then. Manually collecting the vaginal lubrication and possible ejaculate of a Ms. Anna..." She picked up her notes one-handed and glanced at them. "...DeWinter?" An impeccably groomed eyebrow semaphored surprise.

 _As if she didn't know._ "Yes ma'am. Anna DeWinter."

"Not a common surname, DeWinter."

"No ma'am."

"I don't suppose you're married, and one of you took the other's name."

"No ma'am."

"Cousin, perhaps?"

Elsa sighed. "She's my sister. My sister Anna. Anna's my sister."

"Step-foster-adopted-half sister?"

"Sister."

"Hm." _tk-k-k-k tk-k-k-k_ Maleficent drummed her short, smooth nails on the desk. "Interesting. Collecting these samples—manually stimulating the expression of these samples—with your own little hands. May I?" She took Elsa's hand in hers, gently examining and stroking the fingers.

Maleficent's expression was cool and analytical, but her touch was soft. Elsa couldn't help but notice how soft and warm Maleficent's hands were, soft but with hidden strength. She realized that Maleficent was thinking about where Elsa's fingers had been and what they had been doing, and despite herself she speculated on what Maleficent's fingers were capable of, where they may have slid inside, what it would feel like if they were inside—

Elsa slowly pulled her hand back. She had to stay professional, not focus on things like how well tailored Maleficent's jacket was, how without looking tight or cheap—quite the opposite of cheap—it fit so well that it showed how shapely she was, how full and undoubtedly soft her breasts were, how—

Elsa folded her hands in her lap and sat up straight. She would be all business. She would be confident, unafraid, and look Maleficent right in the face. The beautiful face with the smooth skin, those extraordinary cheekbones, the full shiny carmine lips, those dazzling perfect teeth—

No! She would look Maleficent right in the eye. In the hypnotic colour-ringed iris, in the dancing light in them, expressing a command and passion that made Elsa afraid but fascinated and willing to—

"Elsa."

"What? I mean, yes ma'am?"

"Elsa, you've been a naughty girl."

"Well, I mean I couldn't very well ask a stranger, and she was a willing participant, and..." Elsa slumped. "I'm in trouble, aren't I."

"Oh, Elsa, you don't understand what an Ethics Committee is for. I'm not here to get you _in_ trouble. I'm here to keep you _out_ of trouble."

Elsa couldn't form a question, but her baffled expression asked it for her.

"You've only taken samples from yourself and your sister. How can you get meaningful results with two subjects who are so similar genetically? You're going to need a _lot_ more participants if you want valid data. Lots and lots of varied participants." Elsa nodded. Maleficent came out from behind her desk to stand in front of Elsa, perching on the edge of the desk, her hips at Elsa's eye level. Maleficent's well-tailored skirt did for her hips and legs what her jacket did for her breasts; looking dignified and even formal while making it quite clear that under the soft fabric was a very sexy woman. Scary, but sexy. And it was pure coincidence that her legs were inches away from Elsa's fingers, just waiting to be stroked, smoothed, explored, caressed, parted-

Elsa undid a button on her blouse. "Is it stuffy in here?" She ran a finger under her collar to let out the steam.

Maleficent went on, "Now on behalf of the Ethics Committee I'm going to monitor all this very carefully. I'm going to want detailed reports on every sample collected. Very. Detailed. Reports. I want to know everything about your sample collection protocol. I might even observe a session or two."

"I..."

"In fact, I'd be willing to mentor you through this processes. Help you solicit volunteers. Get funding."

"Funding?"

"Oh, Elsa, how else will you be able to pay for the video monitoring?"

Elsa swallowed.

"I could even advise you on handling your samples. I have quite an interest in natural compounds." She shrugged. "I make my own natural cosmetics. It's a hobby of mine. Have you noticed my lips?"

Elsa automatically looked at the full, glossy, deep-red lips, plump and soft, begging to be kissed but pulled in a teasing smile that promised it would be challenging to try. Not impossible, but challenging. _Step one: stay calm and professional. Failed step one._

Maleficent went on. "Cochineal from the scale insect _Dactylopius coccus_ for the deep red. Shellac from the female lac bug, _Kerria lacca_ , for the shine. Beeswax base. Between that and my silk blouse I owe a very great debt to the insect kingdom." She took off her jacket to illustrate. The dove-grey silk had a dull sheen, promising to be soft and slippery to the touch, and was supple enough to make it clear that Maleficent neither wore nor needed a bra, and that it was the only thing between Elsa and a pair of already-stiffening nipples.

Elsa cleared her throat. "You're trying to seduce me, Professor Maleficent. Aren't you?"

She laughed. Her laughter wasn't sweet, but it was beautiful. "Me? **Try** to seduce you? Come now." She leaned in, putting her hands on the arms of Elsa's chair. She was so close to Elsa that her perfume filled Elsa's head, erasing the remnants of her concentration. "If we're quoting movies, 'Do or do not. There is no _try_.' Now turn your chair around." She stood up and walked to the office door to lock it.

"What?"

"As I said, you want your sample to be as varied as possible. They can't all be students. Besides," she said as she hiked her skirt and lowered herself into Elsa's lap, "I just _hate_ not being invited to things."

Any objections were erased by the warm pressure of Maleficent's buttocks in her lap, her pitch-black hair brushing against Elsa's face, the musk of her perfume. "Mmm, your scent," moaned Elsa. "What is that?"

"I make it myself."

"Yes, but what's in it?"

Maleficent leaned back into Elsa's arms and said smugly, " _I make it myself._ "


	3. Experimenting In College

"You are…" Elsa checked her clipboard. "…Aurora Dormir?"

"Rory, please. Everyone calls me Rory." She took Elsa's hand in both of hers and gave her a warm handshake, then waved Elsa into her dorm room. It was a little different than Elsa and Snow's room: a bed and a desk against each wall, and a window in the far wall. "And you must be Elsa."

"Yes." Elsa walked ahead and closed the venetian blinds. This was her first "sample collection" from someone not in on the game, and she was feeling nervous and a little guilty.

"I'm so glad it's you, Elsa. May I call you Elsa?"

"Of course. So…you know me?"

"No, I didn't mean you specifically." Rory smiled disarmingly. "A woman. The thought of a _guy_ touching me down there makes me…" She shuddered. "But since we're both women, it's not sexual. Just two girls, one massaging the other's genitals." She rolled her eyes at herself. "I can't believe I said 'down there', when I could've said 'vagina', 'vulva', and 'clitoris'. Or 'pussy'; pussy's good. Or 'muff'. I like muff, don't you? It's such a cozy word. Like it's someplace to warm your hands on a cold day. I'm all about body positivity. That's why I'm so excited to help in your study."

Elsa looked the sandy blonde up and down. Rory was casually dressed in a tight tank top, baggy sweat pants, and bare feet, looking more casual than sexy or flirtatious, exactly. Elsa wondered what sort of _excited_ she meant. "You've read the materials? Signed the consent forms? Oh, of course you have, I have them here. And you understand what we'll be doing?"

Rory nodded eagerly. "By the way, it wasn't on the form, but do you need to know about any medications? Because I'm taking Ritalin. For narcolepsy."

"No, that's fine," said Elsa. "Now, you said that a man doing this would make it sexual. Is it a problem that I'm a lesbian?"

" _You are?_ That's awesome! I mean, I don't want to co-opt your identity, but I am a really, really good ally. I mean, I try to be." She shrugged. "I just want you to know that if you do start to feel aroused or anything, I'm sorry that I can't reciprocate, but I'm super super cool with that." She patted Elsa on the arm, very softly, her hand resting there for a couple of seconds.

Elsa swallowed. "So, um, this is your desk?" It was piled with a mess of books and papers, and decorated with statuettes of Wonder Woman and Batwoman. On the wall was a corkboard with pictures of various women: Xena, Lexa, Elphaba, Shego, Eris, Lena Luthor, every version of the Catwoman except Halle Berry, The Baroness, Asami, and surprisingly a clipping of Professor Maleficent from an alumni magazine.

"Yeah." Seeing where Elsa was looking, she said, "That's my inspiration board. Strong, powerful women that I admire. It really gives me a boost, you know?" She grinned. "It's almost as if I had a type."

"You only have one picture of a real person there." But before Elsa could ask her about the Maleficent connection, Rory dashed forward and started rummaging around her desk.

"Not exactly true. I do have a picture of my boyfriend." Rory dug a 2 by 3 inch frame out from under a stack of textbooks and set it up on the desktop. "Oh, here it is. That's Kit. He's a student at McGill."

Elsa looked sideways at Rory. "So…he's your boyfriend in Canada?"

"Yes! Y'know, people say long distance relationships are hard, but he's hundreds of miles away, I haven't seen him for months, it's been _weeks_ since we even skyped, and we're still as close as ever. I guess it's just that we love each other very much."

"That must be it," said Elsa, politely. "And Maleficent?"

"Oh, I admire her so much. Some people think she's scary, but I think they simply have a problem with confident women. I think she's magnetic. I love just being around her. And such a sense of style! Always so…I could just stare at her for hours." True to her word, Rory stared at the clipping for a long moment. "Anyway, about your project. Like I said, I'm all about body positivity for women. We should be able to admire the beauty in our own bodies, and the bodies of other women, without getting sucked into the rivalry and insane standards that society wants to push onto us, right?"

"…mm-hmm" Elsa kept her confusion from showing on her face.

"I mean, sometimes I just sit in the food court and look at all the other girl students and just…admire them, you know? Admire their beauty, see the beauty in each one of them. For solidarity."

Elsa nodded, almost hypnotized. "For solidarity, yeah."

"So–" In a flash, Rory dropped her sweat pants and stepped out of them, her legs slightly apart, completely naked from the waist down. Her pussy was utterly hairless and slightly pink. "–I really feel that we should be comfortable with our pubic hair, and not have to submit to cultural pressure to trim it or shave it off. It can be truly beautiful. My roommate Ariel? I've seen hers a couple of times – not that I've been _looking_ , you understand – not that I wouldn't _not_ look, either – anyway, she's a redhead and I think her hair down there is absolutely gorgeous. But on the other hand, I thought for your study you wouldn't want any stray hairs in your sample, so maybe I should shave it all off. And since you're going to be sliding your fingers down there for however long it takes, you should know it's still a little sensitive. Not _too_ sensitive, thank god." She gently stroked her mons a couple of times to check. "Anyway, I was just wondering if you think I did the right thing?"

"I…" Elsa covered her lower face with her clipboard, swallowed hard, and composed herself. "It's not crucial, but it does make my job a little easier. Thank you, that was very thoughtful."

"Oh, good." Rory clasped her hands in front of her. "Listen, I'm sorry, it's an imposition, and it's not related to your work at all, but I was wondering if I could talk to you about something? You mentioned you're a lesbian, and I kind of need a lesbian perspective about something. Could we talk for a minute? If it's not too personal?"

"I'm sure it's not too personal," Elsa said soothingly to the half-naked woman whose cum would shortly be covering her hand.

Rory sat on the edge of her bed and patted the space beside her for Elsa to sit. "It's about Ariel. Sometimes, when we're getting undressed for bed, or I'm brushing out her hair, or I'm helping her towel off after a swim meet – she's on the swim team – and giving her a big congratulations hug after they win, or a comforting hug after they lose, or just hanging out…" She took a deep breath. "I suspect that she might be maybe a little attracted to me. Sexually."

Elsa kept her poker face. "Do tell."

"Like the other night, we were under the covers watching _Supergirl_ , just Netflix and chill so to speak, and there's nothing specific but I felt like there was some kind of sexual tension between us. Like any second she'd just reach over, press those soft coral lips of hers against mine, and kiss me, hot and passionately, but still tenderly because she's that kind of person. And then maybe push me back onto the bed and climb on top of me, pressing our bodies together, her hands running all over my skin. I mean, it was so vivid I could practically feel the heat of her against me. And it seemed so powerful that I was actually hoping she'd go ahead and do it. To break the tension. It got to the point that I wanted to do it myself; lean over and kiss her deeply and get it over with."

"Go on," said Elsa as she unconsciously licked her lips.

"And she's not just my roommate, she's a really dear friend, so if I was going to kiss her I wouldn't want her to feel rejected, or like it wasn't good enough, so I'd have to go on and hold her close, caress her breasts, maybe slide her top off and kiss them and play with her nipples between my lips and so on. And if I were to do that I couldn't very well say no if she wanted to do the same to me, right? And the idea of pushing her away, even if she was going to run kisses down my belly and down to my pussy, pushing my legs apart and nibbling and licking my thighs, and even gently sucking on my clitoris and teasing it with her tongue… I wouldn't want her to feel rejected, because I do like her a lot. In fact I'd probably stroke her hair and run my fingers through it – which is really soft and gorgeous by the way – so she'd know I'm okay with her and her sexuality. God, I've just been lying awake at night, going over this scenario in my head. Over and over and over." There was a long pause. "So here's the thing. If I were actually to do that, and whatever other stuff might come up, and Ariel were to fall asleep in my arms or whatever…"

" _Yes?_ " hissed Elsa.

"…do you think she'd be upset the next morning when I explained I wasn't gay?"

Elsa sat motionless for a moment. "Um, from the sound of things, I think the two of you would be able to work things out." She frantically dug out her phone. "Listen, as Ethics Committee advisor, Professor Maleficent needs to sit in on some of these sessions. Would you mind terribly if she was here for this one?" As Rory nodded eagerly, Elsa texted:

 **E:** _Prof. Maleficent. At Aurora Dormir's for sample. Come here now.  
_ _ **M:**_ _Handle it yourself._  
 **E:** _You really want to be here._  
 **M:** _Is it that important._  
 **E:** _You really really really really really really really REALLY want to be here. Really._


	4. Satisfactory Would Do Again

"How very awkward," Professor Maleficent said to Elsa as her eyes devoured an oblivious Aurora, "you found me a lovely present and I didn't bring you anything."

Elsa was already regretting texting Maleficent. Aurora was thrilled – which was why she was buzzing around the room straightening up, having fangirled over the professor and shown her the photo on her Sexy Pin-Up Inspiration Board – and Maleficent looked very pleased. But Aurora was so sweet and naive, and had such an obvious crush on Maleficent, that Elsa felt like she was throwing a tame baby lamb in front of a lioness. The fact that the lamb would probably enjoy being eaten was some consolation. "Just...be nice. Please?"

"Nice?" asked Maleficent. "Me? You have doubts?"

Aurora fluttered up to them, alternating between staring directly at Maleficent and gazing shyly at her through lowered lashes. "Once again, I am so honoured to have you here. Have I mentioned how much I admire you, as a strong woman and role-model?"

"It bears repeating," said Maleficent. "Now, shall we begin?"

 _ _Well, at least with__ her _ _here I'll have no trouble collecting my samples__ , thought Elsa. __Oh my god, am I actually starting to take this seriously?__

Aurora had set up her office chair and Ariel's facing each other. "Would you mind if I made a record of this session?" asked Maleficent as she pulled a camera and mini-tripod out of her bag.

"Gosh, I don't know," said Aurora. "I'm not sure I would want just anyone seeing this."

"Well, not if it makes you uncomfortable," said Maleficent, putting the gear back in her bag. "But it would just be for my own purposes."

"So, _ _you'd__ be watching me?"

"I'd review it a few times."

Aurora hastily shoved Ariel's stuff to one side of the desk. "You can set up there."

"Thank you," said Maleficent, dazzling Aurora with her incandescent smile. Aurora wiped her palms on her sweatpants, realized she had put them on again, and dropped them in a flash.

Elsa smiled grimly at Maleficent actually looking flustered for a moment. "She shaved for the occasion," she said as she arranged the Sample Collection Equipment in her lap, sterile wipes and other supplies on the end of Aurora's desk.

"How thoughtful," said Maleficent, and Elsa could swear Aurora was about to curtsey. "Your first time?" Aurora nodded. "I'll send you some information on how to care for your skin. We wouldn't want anything untoward to happen there, would we?"

"How thoughtful of __you__ ," said Aurora, sitting in Elsa's lap, facing Maleficent.

Elsa had considered a more clinical position, but was persuaded to maintain consistency across research subjects. Besides, it was the best angle for her wrist if she was going to be stimulating Aurora's G-spot. Despite herself, Elsa was acutely, and pleasantly, aware of Aurora's soft buttocks squirming and settling into position, the press of her back as she leaned into Elsa, the scent and softness of Aurora's hair against Elsa's face. A mini-moan escaped Elsa before she could stop herself. She raised her head to look past Aurora's shoulder in time to see Maleficent give her a smug, superior look.

"Okay," said Aurora, bouncing up and down slightly in her excitement.

Maleficent took out a pad and mechanical pencil, and put on a pair of glasses. Elsa __unf__ -ed internally. __Oh God help me, she's wearing glasses. She didn't wear glasses__ last _ _time.__ Elsa bit her lip (as did Aurora). __She's doing this on purpose.__ Maleficent crossed her legs, to the soft sibilance of silk against silk, and propped her pad on her knee.

"Elsa?" prompted Maleficent, with a tinge of amused menace in her voice.

 _Here we go._ Elsa took a breath – unwittingly smelling Aurora's hair again – and slid her fingers along Aurora's midriff, down across the smooth stubble-less skin, and between her legs. She gently parted Aurora's labia and her middle finger probed Aurora's warm entrance.

"Ooh," said Aurora. "You have very soft hands. But not, you know, too sof-oh!"

Elsa's fingers found no resistance. To her not-very-great surprise, Aurora was already warm, wet, and welcoming. __I am about to finger-fuck a virtual stranger who doesn't even think she's gay. I am going to Hell.__ She slid two fingers into Aurora, curling them inward and upward, finding and massaging the tell-tale spot as her palm pressed and rubbed against Aurora's mound and clit. __You can't fingerbang a girl you just met.__ She forced her half-closed eyes to open again, and turned her next moan into a less-betraying sigh. __Evidently I can.__ She wrapped her other arm against Aurora's midriff. __Just to hold her steady,__ she told herself. Aurora's warm ass, rocking in Elsa's lap, generated warmth in Elsa's own cleft. She glanced at Maleficent, who was watching the two of them with a steady, unreadable gaze, rhythmically bouncing her crossed leg.

"Would it be all right if I asked you some questions?" asked Maleficent.

 _ _What the hell?__ thought Elsa. __Is she trying to distract her? To draw this out? Well, can't say I'm surprised.__

" _ _Huh__ – I – __hmm__ – suppose so," said Aurora.

"Very good. You read the consent form."

"Yes."

"Did you find it clear and unambiguous?"

"Yes."

"You are comfortable with the terms and conditions?"

"Yes."

"When Elsa came to your door, was she polite and professional?"

"Yyes."

"Friendly and approachable?"

"Yesss."

"Did she make you feel comfortable?"

"Ohyes."

"Um, a little wider, if you please."

Elsa, already holding Aurora firmly to keep her from rocking and squirming out of the seat, and because it felt good to hold her closer, had to grip Aurora even tighter as she forcefully opened her legs.

"Yes, much better, thank you," said Maleficent. "Now, did she explain the procedure to your satisfaction?"

"Yes. __Hmf__. Yyyes."

"Were you comfortable with her asking me to be here?"

"OHyes."

"And you consented?"

"YyyES."

"And when I arrived, did you find my behaviour professional?"

"Yes mm-hmm yes absolutely yes."

"Friendly and approachable?"

"Ohhhhhhhhyes."

Elsa tightened her hug, her forearm pressing against the undersides of Aurora's breasts. Her hand wanted to slide up and cup a breast, feel the nipple – which she KNEW would be stiff and sensitive – against her palm, against her fingers. She gripped the edge of Aurora's shirt and held on tightly, anchoring her rebellious hand, even as her other hand, dripping wet, was working and wriggling inside the girl's pussy, driving her towards orgasm.

"And now that I'm here," asked Maleficent, her leg still bobbing up and down, "do I make you feel... _ _comfortable?__ "

"Ohhhhh God yes! **So** comfortable! I feel **so** good about participating! __Hunh!__ "

Maleficent's usually steely gaze was still steady, but slighty unfocused. Her foot continued to bob rhythmically, thighs flexing. __I know what she's doing!__ thought Elsa. She had read about women who masturbated hands-free, sometimes stealthily in public, by squeezing their thighs. She'd never had the patience to seriously try it herself. _ _Truly, her inkaku-do is stronger than mine. Sneaky.__

"Aurora?" said Maleficent.

"Yes!"

"mmmay I call you Aurora."

" _ _Yes!__ Please, yes!"

"Au...rrrrora?"

"yesyesyesyesyes"

"Would you...would you say you are satisfied with your experience?"

Aurora threw her head back, pressing her soft, floral-scented hair into Elsa's face. "" ** **Oh, God, yes! Yes! YES! SO fucking satisfied! Uh! Very! Uh! Very! Very satisfied!**** " Elsa hugged her tightly, burying her face in Aurora's hair and breathing deeply, surreptitiously kissing it. Her other hand, sopping, buried in Aurora's pussy, pressed her hard into Elsa's lap as Aurora tried to buck out of the chair, as Elsa involuntarily ground herself against Aurora's ass. Maleficent seemed still, but her grip on her pad and pencil tightened, and her breath came in puffs through her nose.

Finally, Aurora's body stopped spasming, and turned soft and relaxed in Elsa's arms. Elsa held her for a minute, then began to slide her fingers out of Aurora. In an instant, she felt a grip of iron on her wrist. "I think..." breathed Aurora, "... I still have something to contribute."

"One must be thorough," said Maleficent, in a voice that lacked its usual edge. "I'll just, um, sit quietly and let you concentrate."

Elsa watched Maleficent's thighs continue to flex. __It's like they're fucking, and I'm doing all the work.__ She trembled for a moment. She couldn't deny that she was feeling her own pleasure, even as a go-between. __Anna'd better be in my room when I get back. And Snow better be gone. I'll nail the door shut if I have to.__ Her fingers slid out of Aurora to run lightly over her clit for a minute before gliding wetly back inside. __Here goes.__

* * *

After Aurora was finally finished, Maleficent bent to pick up the pencil she'd dropped somewhere between Aurora's second and third orgasm. Aurora stood up and was about to pull on her sweatpants when Elsa handed her a sterile pad, saying "You may want to clean up a bit."

"Oh, yes. Of course." Aurora's legs were shaky, so she stood holding the pad in one hand, leaning on her desk with the other.

"I could get that for you, if you like," volunteered Maleficent.

"I...think she'll be fine," said Elsa. She dried off her hand and put her collected sampled in a large ziplock bag. She went over to talk to Professor Maleficent, but her own legs were rubbery and she hit the arms of Maleficent's chair hard, supporting herself. Still, she was close enough to speak discreetly to her as Aurora tidied herself up and smoothed her dishevelled hair.

"Yes?" murmured Maleficent.

"I wish I hadn't called you here," said Elsa.

"Well, that was forceful," said Maleficent with a smirk.

"I just... It seemed like a good match, but it's too good. She's naive."

"Indeed."

"She's vulnerable. Vulnerable in general, and particularly vulnerable to you."

"She is, isn't she." Maleficent studied the young woman. "She's full of energy." She turned to face Elsa. "And I suppose you're going to order me to leave her alone."

"I don't think that'd work. I don't think anyone could get you to do anything. So I'm asking. Please, don't __use__ her. Please."

"She needs someone to look out for her." Elsa saw the predatory edge in her smile fade, replaced by a softness that Elsa hadn't seen there before. It suited her. Maleficent sighed dramatically. "And I suppose it's going to have to be me. Don't worry, Elsa. I'll make sure no one takes advantage of her. Not even me." She smiled a brilliant smile at Elsa. "Friends again?"

"Friends." Elsa was about to offer a handshake when Maleficent's raised eyebrow reminded her of where that hand had been.

"Good. I was hoping to invite you to join me for nude sunbathing. Municipal beach, ten o'clock, Friday."

"That's...not a nude beach."

"It is if I say it is. Besides, hardly anyone's there."

"At ten in the morning?"

Maleficent looked at her with mild surprise. "Did I say morning?"

"What, ten p.m.?"

"I prefer to sunbathe at night. I have a signature look to maintain."

Aurora joined them. "So, everything all set?"

"Yes, thank you," purred Maleficent. "You've been very helpful."

"Thank you," said Aurora, beaming at the attention.

"Tell me, Aurora." Maleficent stood, inches away from Aurora, gazing directly into her eyes. "Have you considered the benefits of having a mentor?"

Elsa let herself out. As much as her mind was at ease, her body was still revving its engine. She texted Anna, telling her she'd be coming shortly. So to speak.


	5. Dreams Come True

A scarf bound Elsa's wrists to the head of her bed, and two more went from her ankles to the corners of the opposite end. The only light was the blue glow of her clock radio, but it was enough to illuminate her pale skin, and send Anna's freckles into high relief.

"I don't want to be a spoilsport, and you know I love you Anna, but maybe we should forget this and get to sleep."

"But Elsa," said Anna in a little-girl voice, "my muff's awake. So I'm awake. So we've got to plaaay."

"I never should've told you about 'muff'," said Elsa with a sigh of surrender.

"Well, you were the one who couldn't keep her hands off me since this afternoon," said Anna as she pressed her naked body against Elsa's in a wiggling hug, trying to feel every inch of her skin.

Elsa pulled gently on her bonds, careful not to make a noise, not trying to escape but purely to feel the resistance, to know she was bound and helpless. And because she knew Anna loved the feel of Elsa writhing underneath her.

"Do you really think we should be doing this?" whispered Elsa.

"I have to go home in a couple of days. We can't pass up a chance to be together." Anna lowered her mouth to Elsa's traitorously erect nipple, nipping and teasing at it. "Unleff you fink Shnow will le'me move in."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Elsa breathed.

Anna brought her mouth from Elsa's nipple up to her ear, and whispered, "Absolutely not." Then she penetrated Elsa's ear with her tongue, making her squirm and shiver.

"What if Snow wakes up?" Elsa's protests didn't sound convincing to Anna or to herself. "She's right over there."

Anna ran kisses along Elsa's neck and down to her breasts. "You saw – _kiss_ – how drunk – _kiss_ – she was – _kiss_ – when we carried – _kiss_ – her home – _kiss_ – from – _kiss_ – the party – _kiss_ – She'll be lucky – _kiss_ – to get up – _kiss_ – for lunch – _kiss_ – tomorrow." Anna shifted position so that she straddled Elsa's leg and started to grind against her, letting her own thigh brush against Elsa's mound enough to get her tantalized but not saatisfied.

"But I can't throw my clothes on. I can't pull a sheet over me. I can't even cover myself with my hands," said Elsa, rehearsing her vulnerability as much as she was warning about it.

"Yeah", said Anna with a delicious, malicious grin. "You're to-tal-ly helpless, totally exposed." She braced herself with one arm and walked her fingers casually up Elsa's torso. "Anyone could just – walk – right – over and look at your nakedness, and you couldn't do a thing about it." She was teasing, of course. Elsa was sure – mostly sure – _pretty_ sure she was teasing.

Elsa whimpered, then said, "But remember when she caught us before?" as she tried to rub herself against Anna.

Anna growled happily and grabbed Elsa hard, two fingers sliding inside, squeezing like she was going to lift Elsa into the air pussy-first. "Yeah. That was _hot_. I came so hard knowing she saw us." She moved her hand in time with her own rocking, not letting up on her strong possessive grip. "And you liked it too."

"No," whined Elsa, rocking her head back and forth, fighting – gently – against her bonds.

Anna let herself fall on top of Elsa – but not hard enough to make the bed jostle. She hissed in Elsa's ear, "Yes you did. You know you did."

"Nno."

"Admit it." Anna's hand paused. "Tell me the truth, Elsa."

" _Hnnnn_." Elsa breathed heavily, deeply enough for Anna to feel herself rise and fall. "Yes, yes I did. I liked it."

"You loved it."

" _Hnnnn_. Fuck yeah, I loved it," Elsa whispered roughly. Satisfied with her confession, Anna resumed her deep massage, letting her palm do all the work, saving the direct clitoral stimulation for when Elsa deserved it.

"You're a brat, little sister."

"You love it, big sister."

"I do, God help me," she breathed as she succumbed to Anna washing over her like a punishing tide, her eyes sinking from half-open to completely closed.

" **Oh my Gooooooood, Elsa's fucking her sister."**

In an instant, they stopped moving. Elsa's eyes flew open. Snow was standing there, in the oversized t-shirt and cotton panties that were her regular sleepwear. Her face hovered over them, wide-eyed, ghostly in the blue glow.

"This is not happening," said Elsa, defeated, sagging against the scarves that bound her, almost as shocked by Snow's sudden appearance as by hearing her use the word "fuck" for the first time ever.

"Heyyyyyyyyy," said Snow, coming to a realization and then losing it again. True, she had been drinking at the party. She had been surrounded by seven members of a minor league hockey team, and they had been plying her with drinks until Elsa and Anna stepped in to rescue her. Unfortunately Snow's drink of choice that night was Irish Coffee, and while she couldn't handle her alcohol, she couldn't handle her caffeine either, leaving her deeply drunk but not asleep. "Heyyyyyyyyy," she said again, since it worked so well last time.

" _What do we do?_ " Anna whispered into Elsa's ear.

Elsa had a flash of intuition, or desperate hope. _"Don't say anything, don't make eye contact, pretend she isn't there."_

Snow swayed over them. "This can't be happening. Thass right, this _can't_ be happening. So if it's not happening, that means it's...not...happening." She pointed a finger at them as a thought rose to the surface of her awareness. "Iiiiiiiiii know what this is! This is another fuck dream about Elsa!" She collected her thoughts. "First time her sister was in it though."

In silent unison, Elsa and Anna thought _Another?_

"I'm asleep!" she announced happily. " _Good!_ That means it's okay to watch."

Elsa and Anna desperately tried to process this unexpected twist.

 _Well?_ mouthed Anna.

 _Better go ahead,_ mouthed Elsa.

Anna resumed making fierce love to Elsa. She was only self-conscious for a few seconds, then confident, then getting turned on as she raised herself on one arm, her other hand still inside Elsa. She slid a third finger inside, then pounded her hip against the back of her hand, driving her fingers into Elsa as she humped her leg, shifting slightly to the side to make sure Snow had an unobstructed view.

Elsa's own trepidation was blasted out of her head by the repeated impact, and the very slight stretching, as Anna pushed her farther than she thought possible, but not quite too far. She was grateful for the restraints, giving her something to brace against when she thought she couldn't take it.

They both stole glances at Snow, who unselfconsciously hooked a thumb into the waistband of her panties and slid her hand inside, fingers working steadily between her legs as she watched them. Her other hand went under her shirt from the bottom to cup her breast and tease her nipple. "Oh yeah," said Snow in a calmly conversational tone. "Fuck her. Fuck her good, you dirty girl. Dirty, dirty girl."

Elsa was more helpless and exposed than she could've imagined, and the thrill ran like electricity, radiating from her pussy to every part of her body like her veins were high-voltage wires. She made a noise between a whimper and a moan as she let go and gave herself up to the insane situation.

Snow weaved slightly as the alcohol and arousal blended in her mind. "Mmmm yeah. Fuck your sister, fuck her hard," she gently encouraged as her hands moved under her clothes, her fingers making little wet noises in her panties. "Oh fuck, she's _really_ into it. Best. Dream. _Ever_."

As much as Anna loved taking Elsa's body for herself, she loved the thrill of being watched, guiltless in the thought that tomorrow morning Snow would think it never happened, if she remembered at all. But in the moment she exposed her sister and herself completely, feeling Snow's eyes explore them.

At last Elsa's orgasm was bed-rockingly intense as she spasmed and yanked against her bonds. Snow's languid orgasm followed immediately, with a long moan of contentment. Anna snorted and gasped, grinding into Elsa until her orgasm jerkily followed.

"My turn," chirped Snow as she wobbled towards the couple. Anna rapidly dismounted and led Snow away to her own bed. "I'm no' surprised you're in my dream," slurred Snow as Anna tucked her in. "You a _hottie_. Gimme some sugar, Elsafucker." She grabbed Anna's head and pulled her in for a sloppy, horny kiss, stray red hairs clinging to her sticky fingers. "Yeah, we're to'ally gonna fuck. _Right_ here in _my_ bed, 'cause I'm a dirty girl too. I'm a dirty, dirty girl." Her unfocused eyes slowly closed.

"Of course you are," said Anna as she smoothed Snow's hair.

And as Anna went to untie and reassure Elsa, just before Snow fell back to sleep, they heard her announce, _"Lucid dreaming fuckin'_ _ **rocks**_ _!"_


	6. Opposite Day

The next morning Elsa and Anna met up with Snow in a diner just off campus. As Elsa sat in the booth across from her and Anna slid in beside her, uncomfortably close, Snow snapped her laptop shut. But not before Anna saw that she was on a website about analyzing dreams. As they waited for the server to return with their order, Elsa and Anna sipping their coffees and Snow her large tomato juice, Snow cleared her throat.

"Do you guys know anything about...dreams?"

Anna shrugged. Elsa studied her and said, "What do you mean, exactly?"

"Um, if you have a dream about something you'd never actually do, does it mean anything?"

Not meeting her eyes, Elsa casually said, "I dreamed I made a castle out of ice once. I don't think it'd be up to code."

"I dreamed a troll kissed me," contributed Anna. "I mean a troll troll, not like an internet troll. Ew."

"Oh." Snow took a couple of tylenol and sipped at her tomato juice again. "I don't mean things that couldn't happen. I mean things that... If I wanted to do something in a dream, does that mean I really want to do it? Even if I wouldn't?"

"Oh, I know what this is," said Anna. "Now that you're becoming a woman, your body is going through some hormonal changes. It's perfectly natural. One effect is what we call 'nocturnal—"

"There are a number of theories about dreaming," blurted Elsa, "but to date the scientific consensus is—"

"That no one knows fuck-all for sure," said Anna. "Who can say?"

Snow sighed, relaxed.

"Unless you're lucid dreaming. That's all on you," added Anna.

Snow didn't catch the glare that Anna got from Elsa, who said, "Dreams, fantasies, it's all... It doesn't necessarily mean anything. People's fantasies are, well, sometimes about things you'd want to do or sometimes about things you just like thinking about. I wouldn't worry about fantasies. Whatever they may be."

Snow relaxed again.

Anna leaned in. "Hey, Snow. Gimme some sugar."

Snow turned her namesake colour as she goggled at Anna, paralyzed with shock.

"Oh, 'Give me some sugar _please?_ ' " said Anna. She pointed at the bowl of sugar packets. "For my coffee?" Snow slid her the bowl. "Didn't know you were such a stickler for manners. Sor-ree."

As Snow, her cheeks now rose red, excused herself and squeezed past Anna to hide in go to the women's room, Elsa whispered to Anna, "You know you're going to hell for that, right?"

"Me?" said Anna, looking cherubic. "I'm no demon. I'm just a little imp...ish?"

Even as she groaned at the wordplay, Elsa couldn't help but smile.

* * *

A few days later, Elsa had an appointment for another sample collection. A petite brunette in a flimsy yellow cotton sundress answered the door. Elsa was startled. She'd had a crush on Hermione Granger when she was younger, and the woman at the door was a dead ringer for Emma Watson. Elsa checked her paperwork. "And you are...Bella Swan?!"

" _Belle_ Swan, thank you very much. _Belle_."

"Oh. Sorry. My name's Elsa deWinter. May I come in?" Elsa looked around the room. Belle's side of the room was full of books and bookshelves, with a high-backed wooden chair instead of the usual steno chair.

"I know what you're here for, and I won't stop you," said Belle, glaring at Elsa.

"If this is a bad time, I could reschedule."

"No. I'm a woman of my word. Let's get on with it."

"You..." Elsa looked at her papers again. "You're Belle Swan, right?"

"Yes."

"Is your roommate around? Maybe I could talk to her?"

"No, you have me to yourself. No one will hear what occurs in these rooms."

"Uh, good? You read and signed the consent forms, right? You understand what's in them?"

"Yes, I signed your document and I...consent to your terms," muttered Belle, turning away melodramatically.

"Is someone pressuring you into this? Because you don't have to do this if you don't want to. There's no penalty."

Belle pulled herself up and faced Elsa defiantly. "No. I consent freely and of my own free will. Do what you must."

Elsa skipped over the redundancy. "Listen, is this about the name thing? Because I'm really sorry about the mix up."

"Save your sweet words. Do what you will to my body." Belle turned her head dramatically away, her arms angled back in a show of compliance that just happened to thrust her chest forward, pressing against the dress's fabric.

"Yeah. If you're sure. Okay. Now normally we would do this with you in a chair—"

" _Oh, you beast! You cruel beast!_ Why must you tie me to this chair, and strip me naked, and have your way with me? Why must you do the opposite of whatever I ask?"

"But…I'm not doing _any_ of those things! And I wouldn't. If you're uncomfortable it's all right, I'll stop. We don't have to do this." Elsa began backing towards the door.

Belle sighed. "Ohyoubeastwhymustyou DO. THE. OP-PO-SITE. OF. WHATEVER. I. SAY." She gave Elsa a pleading, frustrated look.

"…ohhhh." The penny dropped—or ha'penny, to be period accurate—and Elsa realized why Belle was talking like a distressed 19th Century damsel. "You _want_ me to do the opposite of what you say?"

"No! Of course not!" protested Belle, nodding vigorously.

"No, of course not," muttered Elsa. "Right. Now first, we'll have to do something about your clothing."

"No! It's bad enough that you made me parade all day—"

"I didn't do that."

"—parade all day without any underclothes, wearing nothing but this flimsy dress. Please leave me some shreds of my dignity and don't tear it viciously off my body." Belle held her arms up, close against her sides, as if to protect herself while not actually protecting herself at all. And incidentally pushing her breasts together and forward.

Elsa tried to help her slip out of the dress, but she kept her upper arms pressed tight to her sides.

Elsa looked at her thoughtfully. "You did say 'tear it viciously off your body,' right?"

"Shame on you, you cruel, vicious beast, that's the very thing you mustn't do!"

 _O-kay,_ thought Elsa. She gripped the neckline of Belle's dress and gave it a firm tug. One shoulder strap came loose and the seam on one side opened up about a foot with a tearing sound. To her pleasant surprise she saw that the seams were actually Velcro. And to her pleasurable surprise, Elsa discovered that she was getting into it.

 _R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-i-p!_ Elsa gripped the dress firmly and gave it a long hard yank. The front of the dress came away with a satisfying resistance and ripping sound that felt like she was actually tearing Belle's dress apart.

Belle gasped, with a hint of moan in her voice. She stood for a moment, exposing the flush creeping down her face to her chest, her beautiful breasts, the tidy chestnut curls of her pussy. Then she 'suddenly remembered' her modesty and covered herself, one arm across her nipples and the other between her legs, her fingers discreetly stroking and stimulating. The back of her dress fell away.

For a moment Elsa examined the front of the breakaway dress, still in her hand. "So you've been wearing this all day?" she said thoughtfully. "Any anyone could have just yanked it right off you?" She cleared her throat. "I mean... So! You've been wearing this all day! And anyone could've just yanked it right off you!" She tossed the cloth over her shoulder. As Elsa leered at her, Belle whimpered, her eyes wide, her nostrils flaring.

Elsa caressed her cheek gently, then pushed her backwards. "And now, into the chair...um... _trollop!_ "

Belle fell backwards into the chair. "Oh, no. If only I hadn't left all my scarves out on the bed in plain sight."

Elsa smirked at her. "How very... _thoughtful_...of you." She was on the verge of going _Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha_ but stopped herself. She bound Belle's ankles to the chair legs. After the second time Belle pulled her wrists away from the armrests, Elsa took the hint and tied Belle's wrists to the top of the chair back behind her head. Surveying her work, Elsa stroked Belle's hair and cupped her cheek. Belle leaned into her palm. "Hermione, you truly are the brightest witch of your age."

"What?!"

"Wrong story. Sorry." To distract Belle, and because she wanted to, Elsa sank her fingers deep into Belle's hair and gripped tightly. She pulled Belle's head back and bent down to kiss her deeply, her free hand stroking Belle's breasts, cupping them, toying with her stiff little nipples. Belle moaned into her mouth. Elsa released Belle's hair and straightened up.

Belle's eyes were slightly unfocused as she smiled up at Elsa and gently said, "Oh woe is me I am helpless to resist."

"Good." Elsa pulled up the steno chair, presumably Belle's roommate's, and sat beside Belle, facing her. "Oh, just a sec. Could you lift your bum for a second? I have to slip this under you." As Belle complied, Elsa slipped the collection pad under her, mostly covering the chair's seat. "Thanks. And is 'pineapple' okay for a safe word?"

"Sure." They dropped back into character. "And now that I am naked and helpless before you, what vile experiments will you perform on my body?"

Elsa tried to figure out a scenario-appropriate way to answer, and gave up. "You'll find out soon enough." _Besides, you read the documentation._

With a menacing smirk, Elsa slipped her fingers inside Belle, working them to the rhythm of Belle's "No, no. no. no. no." The heat and wetness of Belle's pussy clenching around her fingers reminded Elsa yet again that she was fingerbanging a total stranger she had only met minutes before. Combined with the scenario, Elsa found it very affecting. She felt the pulse in her own neck, the heat rising in her face, the slight dizzy, slightly drunken feeling of being really fucking turned on. She considered kissing Belle again. That's not part of the experimental protocol, she told herself. I think we crossed that bridge when I tore her dress off. The sense-memory of the dress yielding under her hand flipped a switch, and Elsa leaned in to take Belle's soft wet yielding mouth under her own. Despite her protests, Belle didn't even provide token resistance, her tongue thrusting as hungrily into Elsa's mouth as Elsa's did in hers.

After a minute Belle said, "It's bad enough that you defile my innocence like this." Elsa raised an eyebrow at _innocence_. "But must you read that lewd fiction to me, forcing those obscene images into my brain? Making me picture those perverted acts? You are a cruel, cruel master. Reading from that ebook reader on the desk." Elsa grabbed it one-handed. "With the power switch on the right side of the top edge. That you slide and hold for a second. And then touch the icon in the upper left corner of the screen. No, the other one. That's it, _you monster!_ "

Elsa wondered what kind of smut it would be. It was the best kind: fanfiction.

 _The blonde lay tied to her narrow bed, a scarf binding Luna's wrists to the head of her bed, and two more going from her ankles to the corners of the opposite end, her blonde hair as white as moonlight shining in the moonlight, spread across her pillow. Ginny resumed making love to Luna. She was only self-conscious for a few seconds, then confident, then getting into it as she raised herself on one arm, her other hand still inside Luna. She slid a third finger inside, then pounded her hip against the back of her hand, driving her fingers into Luna as she humped her leg. Luna's own uncertainty was driven out of her head by the repeated impact, and the very slight stretching, as Ginny pushed her farther than she thought possible, but not quite too far. She was grateful for the restraints, giving her something to brace against when she thought she couldn't take it. They both stole glances at Pansy, who unselfconsciously hooked a thumb into the waistband of her panties and slid her hand inside, fingers working steadily between her legs as she watched them, thinking herself unseen beneath her defective cloak of invisibility. Her other hand went under her shirt from the bottom and teased her nipple. "Oh yeah," said Pansy in a calmly conversational tone. "Fuck her. Fuck her good, you dirty girl. Dirty, dirty girl."_

 _What the hell? This is us!_ thought Elsa. She looked for the author's name. It was **XX_La_Blanche_Neige_XX**. _Ooh, subtle._

"What is it?" asked Belle, wondering why Elsa's fingers had stopped moving.

"Um..." Elsa's mind desperately scrambled for an answer, or at least some roleplay-suitable bullshit. She cleared her throat, swallowed. "I was...just wondering if this was filthy enough for my purposes." She made a show of looking at the screen again. "Yes, it'll do." She resumed fingerfucking Belle with one hand and reading with the other.

 _Luna's orgasm was bed-rockingly intense as she spasmed and yanked against her bonds. Pansy's languid orgasm followed immediately, with a long moan of contentment. Ginny snorted and gasped, grinding into Luna until her orgasm jerkily followed._

 **"You dirty girl, you dirty, dirty girl!"** echoed Belle as her hips bucked and her back arched, almost spraining Elsa's wrist.

 _Note to self:_ thought Elsa. _Get a wrist brace._

* * *

Elsa had untied Belle and was packing away her samples as Belle pulled on shorts and a sweatshirt.

"You look serious," said Belle. "Something on your mind?"

There was. Elsa was thinking about what to do, if anything, about her roommate writing thinly disguised smut about her and Anna. It was worrying, but she had to admit Anna would probably get a charge out of it. She was also thinking about how Anna would feel about Elsa going beyond pseudo-clinical manual-genital stimulation and actually kissing, caressing, and topping. Anna said that she didn't care where Elsa got her appetite as long as she ate at home, but Elsa wondered what exactly the definition of "eating" would be. A smile flickered across her face at the double entendre.

But these were not thoughts she could share with Belle.

"There is one thing I was wondering about." Elsa held up half the breakaway dress. "Does this come in blue?"


End file.
